jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jurassic Park IV: Extinction (Pythor9449)
I have decided to write what JPIV should be like, not something like fighting from the first letter to the last, but an actual Jurassic Park movie and novel, the fighting in spades. The chapters will be in Acts. The chapters will be short in the beginning, but will grow longer as the project progresses. Inspired by Styracosaurus Rider's Jurassic Park IV: Extinction (original version), MismeretMonk's The Malcolm Effect ,and Ten Tailed Fox's Return To Jurassic Park (Special Edition).Rated PG-13 due to Violence,Blood,and Gore.ALL SHORT CHAPTERS WILL BE UPDATED WHEN STORY IS FINISHED.THIS IS NOT PART OF PYTHNUT.DON'T EDIT THIS OR EXISTING CHAPTERS WITHOUT MY PERMISSION. Tagline:'' They're back.This time......... WE'RE EXTINCT!'' Tagline II: Bigger.Stronger.Faster.Equal.EXTINCTION! General Plot It takes place on Januray 8-12,2025, when we have built robots the size of Godzilla. With a new island, Isla Tyrannus, which is packed with dinosaurs and other creatures, such as Megalodon and Ice Age creatures. It is a popular tourist location. One trip goes wrong, and the passengers find things that are Bigger, Stronger, and Faster than they orignally thought. Act I: Prolouge Prolouge The First Dinosaur African Terror Discovery Notifications Hammond Old Friends Bidding Trip Welcome to Jurassic Park! Act II: Jurassic Park The King Terror of the Seas A Hybrid Two new monsters Pizza 6-foot Turkey Spinosaurus South American Monsters Spinosaurs Jurassic King Act III: Isla Tyrannus Deadly Arrival A Brazilian Wonder New Tyrannosaur Delta Runner South American Giant Unknown Creature Mosasaurus Not Just any Lizard... Raptor! Survival Act IV: Extinction Escape?! Danger Everywhere Rescue?! Biosyn's Last Stand InGen's Rise Return Shark vs Tiger One Last Stand The Final Battle Epilouge Organisms Jpivmaleprocerato.jpg|Male Proceratosaurus. Jpivmalebary.jpg|Female Baryonx. Jpivfemalebary.jpg|Male Baryonx. Jpivmalecarnotaur.jpg|Male Carnotaurus. Jpivfemalecarnotaur.jpg|Female Carnotaurus. Jpivmegarvsauropod.jpg|Megaraptor attacking a sauropod. Jpivmalemegar.jpg|Male Megaraptor with it's kin. Jpivfemalemegar.jpg|Female Megaraptor. Jpivfemaleacro.jpg|Female Acrocanthosaurus. Jpivmaleacro.jpg|Male Acrocanthosaurus. Jpivkronosaurus.jpg|Kronosaurus. Jpivfemalelio.jpg|Female Liopleroudon. Jpivtylo.jpg|Tylosaurus. Jpivpredx.jpg|Pliosaurus. Jpivmegalodon.jpg|Megalodon. Jpivmalemapu.jpg|Male Mapusaurus. Jpivfemalemapu.jpg|Female Mapusaurus. Jpivmaletyrannotitan.jpg|Male Tyrannotitan. Jpivfemaletyrannotitan.jpg|Female Tyrannotitan. Jpivmaletorvo.jpg|Male Torvosaurus finshing off an Allosaurus. Jpivfemaletorvo.jpg|Female Torvosaurus. Jpivfemalecerato.jpg|Female Ceratosaurus. Jpivmalecerato.jpg|Male Ceratosaurus. Femaledelta.jpg|Female Deltadromeus. Maledelta.jpg|Male Deltadromeus. Jpivmalegiga.jpg|Father Giganotosaurus. Jpivfemalegiga.jpg|Mother Giganotosaurus. Jpivgigapackmember.jpg|Female Giganotosaurus pack member. Jpivmalegigapackmember.jpg|Male Giganotosaurus Pack member. Jpivfemalespino.jpg|Female Spinosaurus. Jpivfemalecarcharo.jpg|Female Carcharodontosaurus. Jpivmalespino.jpg|Male Spinosaurus.(Main male aganoist) Jpivmaletrex.jpg|Male Tyrannosaurus Rex.(Main Male dinosaur proaganoist) Jpcarcharo.jpg|Male Carcharodontosaurus. Female Raptor CD.jpg|Female Velociraptor. Untitled.png|Male Velociraptor. Proceratosaurus.jpg|Female Proceratosaurus. Daspeltosaurus.jpg|Female Daspletosaurus. Dapletosaurus attacking Centrosaurus.jpg|Male Daspletosaurus. Stalkinglio.jpg|Male Liopleruodon. Liopleurodon teeth.jpg|Closeup of a Liopleroudon's teeth,shown by Alan Grant. Amphifemalejpiv.jpg|Female Amphicoelias. Amphimalejpiv.jpg|Male Amphicoelias. Jpivmegalion.jpg|Panthra Leo Atrox. Jpivmaleedmonto.jpg|Male Edmontosaurus. Jpivfemaleedmonto.jpg|Female Edmontosaurus. Jpivmegbear.jpg|Arctodus. Jpivtorvovallo.jpg|Torvosaurus vs Allosaurus.(Hints there will be a fight between Torvosaurus and Allosaurus.) Jpivtorvovluso.jpg|Torvosaurus attacking Lusotitan. Jpivmegplane.jpg|Megalodon destroying a plane on it's way to Isla Tyrannus. Jpivmalespino2.jpg|Spinosaurus about to eat. DC2 giga.jpg|The Giganotosaurus pack leader. Jpivfemalerex.jpg|Female Tyrannosaurus Rex. Jpivfemaletrex.jpg|Female Tyrannosaurus Rex chasing Ian Malcom. The Making of JPIV:Extinction (P9449) Behind the scenes of the article. Act I:Prolouge Act II:Jurassic Park Act III:Isla Tyrannus Act IV:Extinction Deaths The deaths in the story. *InGen worker *''Hadrosaurus'' *Plane Pilot *Lewis Dodgeson *''Giganotosaurus'' *A FISH! *''Parasaurolophus'' *''Camptosaurus'' *''Ouranosaurus'' *''Paralititan'' *''Argentinosaurus'' *''Amphicoelias'' Page links These are links to the creature pages in this story.DON'T EDIT WITHOUT MY PERMISSION.THIS DOES NOT APPLY TO THE REAL LIFE ANIMALS. Tyrannosaurus Rex(JPIV:Pythor9449) Spinosaurus Aegypticus(JPIV:Pythor9449) Carcharodontosaurus Saharicus (JPIV:Pythor9449) Carcharodon Megalodon(JPIV:Pythor9449) Pliosaurus Funkei(JPIV:Pythor9449) Mosasaurus Hoffmani (JPIV:Pythor9449) Liopluerodon Ferox (JPIV:Pythor9449) Amphicoealias Fragamillus (JPIV:Pythor9449) Trivia *The events of '''Pacific Rim '''are happening at this time. *It was planned to happen in 2020, which happens when the events of User:MismeretMonk's The Malcolm Effect happen. Category:Pythor9449 Category:Pythor9449 FanFiction Category:Jurassic Park IV Category:Jurassic Park IV:Extinction Category:2020 Category:Godzilla Category:Robots Category:Ice Age Category:Mezosoic Category:Cenozic Category:JPIV:Exticntion Category:JPIV Category:JP Category:P9449 Category:Go to island and get eaten Category:JPFW Category:Jpfw Category:2025 Category:FanFiction